User interfaces for televisions and other user interface devices have hierarchical menu structures. User interface windows are sometimes nested within such a hierarchical menu structure. User interface windows are populated with words and/or icons that describe the associated information. A user of such a user interface may navigate to submenus within the user interface to determine settings. The user further navigates to another hierarchical level within the user interface hierarchical structure to change the settings.